bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Julie Makimoto
Julie Makimoto (original version: ) is one of the protagonists of the anime series Bakugan Battle Brawlers. Julie is a Subterra Battler. Story Julie is a 12 year old girl. She may come off a bit scattered but Julie can compete with the best of them at Bakugan. Julie would best be described as a little princess and in conversation, she can be a little vacant. She is bubbly, extroverted and adores Dan Kuso. She also hates Runo out of jealousy, but they end up good friends. She is his number one fan. Julie lives in the isolated Bakugan Valley, Australia. She is childhood friends with Billy and when he joins Masquerade she is crushed. She does whatever she can to free him from Masquerade's grip, which she does. When she is tested by Clayf she must battle against an illusionary version of her sister, Daisy Makimoto, making her think she wasn't special and how Daisy would always out do her at everything, but then she realized that she is special and doesn't need to compare herself to her sister. She battles Dan first to get Drago to evolve and it has been revealed that in the rankings she has moved up to eigth place. She and Hammer Gorem are defeated nevertheless, Dan hesitates a little bit since he didn't want her to fall off Hammer Gorem but Dan finally used his ability and caught Julie before she fell. When the Brawlers were in Vestroia Julie and Runo stayed behind in the Sub Terra/Haos world to slow down the Sub Terra-Haos Hybrids Rabeeder and Tricloid. Since they challenged them to a race Runo and Julie stalled them until Dan and Drago reached the portal, they stayed behind however. She later faced Tricloid again alongside Billy and Nene and defeat her, later forming a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship with Billy. Julie usually battles alone but she has partnerd with Dan, Runo, Shun, Billy, and Nene. New Vestroia Julie has met: Gus,Lync,and Spectra of the Vexos. Julie is now 15, wearing new clothes like all others. She is seen with Marucho in the first episode, spying on Runo and Dan. When Drago asks for help everyone volunteers but Drago asks the girls and Marucho to turn around Dan, Drago, and Marucho enter the portal. Julie and Runo are furious as the the boys ditched them. Julie is later seen talking about Billy at the diner where the girls work restating the romantic bond between them. Julie returns to help Runo to get to New Vestroia and help Dan, Marucho, and Drago. She was also alongside Mira Clay in a battle with Gus Grav when Mira challenged Spectra to take off his mask if she beat him in a battle. Julie is then forced to enter and help Dan and the Bakugan Resistance, but after Lync entered, those who were able to enter in the Transporter must have Gauntlets, being Dan and Baron. However, Julie and the other friends couldn't enter. When Mira returned in the next season she gave Runo and Julie Gauntlets. In episode 37, She and Billy battled against Ace, but even with the combined power of Gorem and Cycloid, they couldn't defeat him. Relationships Dan Kuso Julie had a crush on Dan in the begining of the show.It is also known that one of the reasons that she likes him is because he is younger than her.She always blows kisses and hugs Dan. She also flirts with him whenever they chat online.In the end Julie realizes that Runo likes Dan and she and Dan become great friends. Runo Misaki Julie and Runo used to hate each other because Runo thought Dan liked Julie,and Julie thought Dan liked Runo.But they grow to be friends and are always seen together in New Vestroia.But when they first met Runo always gave her mean looks for Getting dan's attention.They both get very offended when Dan, Ace and Baron say they shouldn't brawl the Vexos.And they do anyways. Marucho Marukura Marucho and Julie are very great friends. And they are seen talking to each other. It is shown that Marucho likes Julie when they first meet. Shun Kazami Julie and Runo say Shun is "Good looking" another thing that Julie and Runo do is their try to get Dan and Shun to get along. Alice Gehabich Julie, Runo, and Alice have a sister bond and are always happy to see each other. Mira Clay Julie and Mira get along verry well.Julie didn't have Gorem back or niether a guantlet when she and Mira brawled agaist Gus to see if Spectra was Mira's brother or not.(Julie didn't brawl she just told Mira what to do so they won).Then, once Mira got a chance to go back to New Vestroia and Vestal, she brought Julie,Alice, and Runo Gauntlets so they can join the resistance and Brawl. Baron Leltoy Baron and Julie don't talk that much but when Baron told Julie that she and Gorem couldn't brawl against the Vexos she got very mad. Ace Grit Julie and Ace hang out a lot when they are traped in Marucho's house hiding from the Vexos.They become good friends acording to Julie. She has a crush on him considering she enjoyed watching him work out.This was also pointed out by Mira(who immediately showed signs of jealousy) and Runo Billy Gilbert First Julie likes Dan.Then Once she reunites with Billy she falls back in love with him.And by the end of season one they start going out.When he comes back to Wardington, she tells Runo that she is totally "over with him", but once she sees him, she runs and hugs him stating that she has missed him very much. Quotes (To Billy)-"My Billy is back!" (To Billy)-"Of course I missed you!" (When Billy leaves with Komba)-"It can't end this way!" (During her battle with Billy)-"You should clean your own act because you play dirty!" (After her battle with Ace)-"Oh, man!That totally sucks!" (Before Gorem's leave to Vestroia)-"Whaaaaaaaat?!" (To Mira)-"No, not that card!" (During Mira's battle with Gus)-"Using the earth as a wepon and believing in the power of Subterra gives you extra strenght and confidence, which are certainly needed!" (With Mira, during their battle with Gus)-"Ability activate!Copycat!" (During her battle with Billy and Komba)- "Say goodbye to your Cycloid Billy!" Bakugan She is a master of powerful direct attacks and uses the Subterra attribute in battle. Her usual game plan in battle is to launch stronger and stronger attacks until her opponent can not fight anymore. Julie's Guardian Bakugan is Subterra Hammer Gorem * Subterra Gorem (Guardian Bakugan) * Subterra Hammer Gorem (Evolved Guardian Bakugan) Evolved in episode 27 * Subterra Tuskor * Subterra Rattleoid * Subterra Manion Battles Category:Characters Category:Battle Brawlers